Hi
by Icehale
Summary: From the first moment, Riley and Lucas knew that they would be together forever. They didn't need to say much to understand that besides a single word.


**Icehale: Guys I've been inspired! I think that this is one of my better works, considering how much writer's block I've had lately. But it's here and ready and I'm so happy that I wrote it. It kind of puts the Rucaya love triangle at rest for me. At least until the next episode. Anyways, can you do the disclaimer Maya?**

 **Maya: Icehale doesn't own anything you recognize from Girl Meets World or the show itself.**

Riley didn't know what her first subway ride would be like. She thought that it would be simple; get on, wait for the stop, get off. And it was just like that.

Riley just didn't know that she'd meet someone on while waiting.

Maya was her best friend, but pushing her into a stranger's lap wasn't the best decision. Thankfully, he was a kind person and understood what happened.

It was then and there that both Riley and Lucas understood that in whatever sense, they would always be together. It was there that Riley understood more of herself than she ever had in her life.

"Hi," Riley greeted, a toothy smile on her face. "I'm Riley."

"Hi," he replied, smiling just as brightly. "I'm Lucas."

—

It was another week or two until anything happened. Riley and Lucas had established a text relationship and though Lucas would have been comfortable while simply talking to her, Riley didn't seem as comfortable. Again, he understood and let the texts continue.

Riley was incredibly quirky and funny over text, and she seemed incredibly similar in class. Lucas looked forward to the day that they could simply talk and hoped that it would come soon.

It was, in fact, that day. Unknowingly, Mr. Matthews had paired the two of them together. This had provided them with the opportunity to go to the library together that night and talk.

The librarian, as strange as she was, helped them along as well. Her talk with Riley seemed to ignite something in the brunette and she had skipped back to their table with a newfound confidence.

"Hi," Riley said, smiling happily.

"Hi," Lucas greeted her, happiness swelling inside him like a balloon. They were finally talking to each other.

And of course, they had gotten an A on their project.

—

Texas. How could everything have gone wrong in the very place where Lucas had always felt peace?

Tombstone the Bull was the part he was dreading the most before they arrived. Now, he realized that there were much worse things to worry about.

Everything had been going great that day. Riley had believed in him and truly, that was what had gotten him through. The pretty brunette always got him through tough times

So how could things have gone so very wrong?

Later that day, right before they went to Chubbie's, it happened. The year of stolen glances and comfort had disappeared leaving awkwardness and a whole new level of complexity. Riley had told him that they were to be brother and sister.

"What if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas had asked her desperately. He wasn't ready for that and he didn't think he ever would be.

"It's the way things are," she replied quietly, holding back tears. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she murmured, "Goodbye Lucas."

On the way back to New York, Lucas looked on both sides of him. On one side, there was Maya who had fallen asleep. On the other, there was Riley, her eyes fixated on the view outside the window.

"Hi," Lucas whispered quietly, a sad look taking over his face, one that would last a long time.

"Hi," Riley replied, not moving her eyes away from the view, but still taking on the same sad expression.

When would the confusion end?

—

The New Year had come in and Farkle had just informed them that Filey still loved Lucas. The confused expression on his face as he looked worriedly at Riley sent her stomach turning.

As she took a seat next to Lucas, Riley thought over everything. Did she truly make all the right choices for her friends? Did Farkle do the right thing for their friendship? And with her heart sinking, she realized that he had. Without Farkle's reveal, the secret would have kept eating away guiltily at her and she would have burst, hurting her two friends and perhaps destroying the friendship they had for good.

It wasn't a happy realization, but one that she understood. There weren't such things as coincidences and everything really did happen for a reason. Riley would figure out what the reason for this was later, but for now, the uncomfortable silence reigned.

Getting up to go back down to bed, Riley took one last glance back and Lucas and Maya. Maya was already gone and Lucas was right behind her.

"Hey," he called, trying to see her reaction.

She wouldn't turn around, keeping her eyes averted from his to keep the emotion she felt from reaching him. "Hi," she whispered. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Lucas let her leave, eyes never leaving her retreating figure. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why wouldn't she let him talk to her? It had always been Riley from the start. Maya seemed to like the Texas side of him, not the new him.

Would Riley let herself understand that?

—

Farkle and Zay had dragged him to Topanga's to try to get to the bottom of the triangle. Their jellybean trick wasn't the best solution as truly, he knew exactly who he wanted. Lucas just didn't know how to keep the other's feelings from being hurt.

"Someone will get hurt, no matter what." The words rung in Lucas's head all throughout that week. Was there a way to make sure that someone didn't get hurt? No, this was the only way to keep multiple people from getting hurt.

Announcing his decision to the two girls'' parents was awkward and uncomfortable. He could see the understanding in all three of their eyes though. They knew from the start that he would pick her. He would always pick her.

Running to find her wouldn't be easy, so he simply stayed put in Riley's bay window. It was her safe haven, the place she'd always come to at the end of the day. And sure enough, there she was.

"Hi," Riley greeted, smiling at him. "You're here."

"Hi," Lucas replied, pulling her into a hug. "You know it's always been you."


End file.
